Strange Allies
by morninsunshines
Summary: Washington returns to the colony, pregnant and Lucas makes it back to the future causing problems in the future. First in a series followed with Decision Made and The Dominance Part One and Two.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of either one or two more sequels, haven't decided yet.

Strange Bedfellows

Watery puke spewed onto the pink tinged desert sand. One hand held the straight black hair back while the other rested on a queasy stomach. Heaving subsided, leaving the woman shaken, eyes moist, but feeling better.

Mira watched her closely, "You've been doing that for a month now. You can only use your head as an excuse for two weeks. I'm guessing Taylor's responsible for the rest," not a question, but observation from her time in Terra Nova. Her employers told her to find out everything she could firsthand about those two, especially their habits. Spying at night divulged the Commander liked to slip around in the shadows and could appear anyplace. She positioned herself in the shadows outside the Lieutenant's quarters and it wasn't long before the Commander would step from the shadows onto her porch and with a swipe of a hand across the lock and without a knock would enter. Three times she waited and he always left just before dawn, not slipping, just a normal walk in the direction of his quarters or the Command Center. No sign they spent the night together was ever seen in the light of day.

Washington accepted the contents of Mira's outstretched hand, a wet cloth and canteen with cool water. Washing her mouth out and spitting, she downed the rest, trying to keep herself as hydrated as possible. "If Lucas finds out, it won't go good for me."

"He needs you, at least for now. Don't piss me off and I'll keep your secret. If Lucas can't find a fracture, you're my ticket back into Terra Nova."

Two more months of moving around in the badlands and Lucas found a fracture. He walked around excitedly talking to himself, holding his bizarre Amethyst sculptured box with the dancing diagrams illuminated against the black night as days passed and he was lost in his calculations. Ordering the Carno damaged terminus to be set up, he had it sparkling blue in no time. Gathering everyone around, he announced they could one by one walk into the future, but with a broken portal the vehicles had to be abandoned, but not to worry, they would return and soon to continue their work here.

"Where are we going to come out, Lucas?" General Hooper didn't want to land in the middle of the ocean.

"2150 for sure and somewhere near St. Petersburg, which is good as our major backers are RussoChinee and can pick us up," Lucas shut his box down and made an adjustment to the mechanism on the terminus and stepped to the edge of the future, "Let's go home," he stepped out of sight.

One by one the Phoenix Special Forces followed their General until Mira and her people remained with Washington. Cutting the Lieutenant's restraining bands, Mira popped the cover off the portal. Washington turned a dial one click. The blue shimmered out then re-established and stabilized. "This should move your location a thousand clicks west, near London."

Mira handed the Lieutenant an information miniplex which was slipped into a jacket pocket. "Are you staying or going back also?"

"You have a copy of the calculations. Get them to the people I told you. I'll keep my end of the agreement if you keep yours. If it weren't for kiddo here," she rubbed her still un-noticeable stomach, "I would seriously think about going with you and spearheading the rebuild myself, but in a few months I won't be much use and Malcolm needs this to counter Lucas. Good luck finding your daughter, Mira."

Mira motioned her people to go through first, making sure Washington was safe. Even she didn't trust all her people and Carter had made comments of wanting to do unspeakable things to the Lieutenant. Taking a last look at the sky, with its blue expanse and gathering storm clouds white on top with the sunshine, but ominous dark underneath. Another storm was coming and for the first time in three years, she would miss the fresh smell as she stepped out of sight.

Alone with hundreds of cliks between her and another person, Washington rubbed her wrist and planned which vehicle would best serve to get her home. Pulling the miniplex out of her pocket, she looked at the recording Mira surreptitiously made from the time Lucas discovered the fissure. She had made a deal with Washington.

"_You know Lucas plans on taking you to the future with him and use you hostage against your own government. He hasn't figured out that you're pregnant with his father's child. I'll convince Lucas to turn your care over to me, for a price."_

"_What do I have that would interest you?"_

"_Pull, over Taylor. I want to come back and live here with my daughter. If my people want to come back with their families, we don't want to stay in Terra Nova, but go our own way. If it's just me and my kid, I want freedom for us in Terra Nova. I want your word. It's as good as Taylor's."_

"_So you don't want to come back with Lucas and strip this place and live like a queen in the future? Interesting."_

"_I want my daughter to have a future, just like you want for your child. Miscarriages are up to sixty percent now. You want this baby, and I must have a soft spot for pregnant women and don't want it to fall into Lucas's hands. The baby doesn't deserve that, even if it's Taylor's."_

_She readily agreed and together the two women planned. Get the knowledge on Lucas's box to Malcolm and the government that sponsored the Hope Plaza project. Hopefully re-establish contact and warn them, and hope they could stop Lucas. In turn, Mira could return through a newly built terminus. It would take the government a few months to re-establish contact, providing they were able and Mira was able to convince them she switched sides. Lieutenant Washington recorded a message to her future superiors explaining the situation. Mira had to find a way to them._

_Washington started getting treated better by Mira, more food and plenty of water, but most important, clothing. Mira made her Sixer give the black leather jacket back and provided a men's t-shirt large enough to hang and stretch and an extra camouflage jacket to wear when around the Phoenix soldiers. Nobody found out about her pregnancy and Mira was careful to accompany her everyplace after their pact._

Looking at how Lucas turned the portal on, she reversed the settings and it powered down. Loading a Rhino with extra rifles and a hand held grenade launcher in case a pack of Carnosaurs cut her path. It would take her several days to get back to Terra Nova as the wet season was upon them and she had to be careful and not get swept away in an arroyo. Making a bed in the back and enough food and water, she headed home.

* * *

><p>"Your move, Commander," Skye reminded him once again. It was a slow day, going on the third of rain in a row. Watching the dripping from the bamboo channels, Taylor sighed and looked back to the board.<p>

"Mom is inviting you to dinner again tonight, third in three days," Skye teased.

"She knows how hard it is to lose someone, just being friendly," he made a move.

"Hmmm," Skye was sure her mother had designs on being a certain Lieutenant's replacement. An unspoken agreement in the colony. The Commander pretended a non-relationship with his deceased second and the colony looked the other way when he was seen leaving her place early in the morning. Nobody would dare question either of them, and Jim Shannon hadn't figured it out yet as he was usually home with his family at that hour. It had gone on as long as anyone could remember and even Reilly made the comment about her being a good soldier to the Commander that day three months before as if that was all she were to him.

The Chaplain performed a memorial service, as a body was never recovered. The Commander choked up trying to speak, tears running down his cheeks, finally gave up and accepted a hug from the elder Chaplain. Several people spoke, mostly military. A military salute had been given and the Commander was often seen walking to Memorial Park at the end of his day.

Wasting no time, women in the Colony saw him as quite the catch and were seen stopping him as he made rounds and an occasional hand on his arm, stroking his bulging biceps and making comments on how strong he must be. Skye couldn't believe her mother had joined the mad dash to be the next woman rumored to belong to him. He had white hair and was one of the oldest men around. True he was powerful, that must be it. Skye wished her mother hooked up with Tasha's father. He was her age and not as intimidating as the Commander. True, the Commander had stepped in the role of a father, but she liked her special relationship with him and didn't want to compete with her own mother.

Without warning, the rain stopped and sunshine broke through the dense clouds throwing a double rainbow across the southern sky. People started milling about and the market filled with customers. Debora Tate made her way up the Command steps. Skye took one look and rolled her eyes. Her mother was wearing a new extra low cut blouse, and a push up bra. "Check mate," Skye wasn't sure how she won so easily, but since Washington's death, he didn't seem to care about a lot of things.

"Did Skye give you my message?" Debora paused to stand behind Skye's shoulder so his eyes would look up to her. She took time with her makeup and her brown hair was long and curled at the ends.

"Hate to impose on you again, Debora. I've been there the last two days."

"Trust me; it's good to cook for a man again. You weren't so fussy when Alex used to drag you home. I miss you not being there," she looked over his shoulder as his new best friend always seemed to be loitering, upsetting her plans.

Jim Shannon climbed the steps and joined them, giving Debora the once over. Her display of wares not lost on him. He wasn't one to interfere in the Commander's personal life so stayed silent.

The guard on the main gate tower gave out a shout, "Incoming, not one of ours."

Taylor stood and moved to the rail to get a better look at a single camouflage Rhino marked with Phoenix red and black logos. Debora Tate moved to his side and gripped a bulging bicep. Her maneuver, to send a message to the women looking up from the market, he's mine. She pulled his bicep into her breast. Several glares were exchanged. The Commander was oblivious to the silent war waged amongst the mature available women.

The vehicle rolled to a stop outside the gate and nobody moved. Wash from behind the wheel took in the woman holding her man with a sinking feeling. He moved on. Well, it wasn't like he ever made a commitment to her, her hand automatically pressing into her abdomen. He did seem to prefer lighter hair women and his wife had hair just like Debora Tate. She watched the Commander motion with his hand and the gate's perfectly turned logs started banging together as they lifted. Moving at a crawl through the rifles aimed at her, she stopped in the middle of the pad near where Lucas had stunned her. She saw Mark Reynolds nearest the driver door rifle ready, and slowly opened, not to give cause for him to shoot.

Taylor, ignoring the soft flesh pressing into his arm watched the proceedings below. He saw the Rhino stop and Reynolds move to get a clear shot when the door was opened, just like Wash had trained him. To his surprise, Reynolds threw his rifle barrel down, leaving the gun barrel aiming at the ground as he rushed to the door and his upper body disappeared inside. It was obvious he was hugging someone and didn't show any sign of stopping.

Sharing a glance with Shannon then back to the unit now gathered around the door. Someone stepped out. Taylor gasp along with Shannon and with a bound that effortlessly broke the woman's hold on him, he raced Shannon down the steps, both men taking a different set, but ended up pushing through the gathering crowd to her at the same time.

Above the gathering crowd, Skye commented, "Nice try Mom, but I think his true love is back."

"Can't blame me for trying," now she would have to make it home for more decent clothes, past the mockeries of her rivals.

"Wash," was spoken together as both men tried to hug her at the same time. Taylor spun her out of Shannon's embrace into one of his own and held on tight, head buried in her loose hair. Jim reached over his shoulder and ran a hand over her hair, just to make sure she wasn't a figment.

"Wash, what happened?" he spoke the burning question for everyone.

Moving her head to look over the Commander's shoulder, "Lucas stunned me and they took me with them when they left. Ummpp," the Commander squeezed her even tighter and she felt his tears on her neck. Slipping her arms tightly around his middle, he was pulled close as she could get him. He felt so good and she didn't care this display of intimacy was in front of the entire colony and his soldiers. Soon everyone would know about the baby anyway. THE BABY, "I need to go to the clinic, but I'm not in a hurry," she murmured into Nathaniel's ear, hoping no one else heard, and kept her arms tightly around his middle.

"You were POW?" Shannon stated the obvious.

"For three months," she felt Nathaniel shift his head so his lips found her neck. Oh God, she missed his lips and beard against her skin. Finally he moved from his death clutch, gripping her head in both of his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"I would have come for you, if I'd known," a soft broken voice, his blue eyes wet.

"I know," their lips met and for the first time ever, the colony witnessed a public display of love only demonstrated behind closed doors.

Jim Shannon looked around at the smiling witnesses, "I think we should give them space. Go back to whatever you were doing," he kept watch while Reilly ordered the troops back to work.

"You said something about the clinic," Nathaniel came up for air and looked at her face again; gaze drawn to the site of the blast, even though no evidence remained.

"You need to come also," breaking out of his arms, she hugged a waiting Jim, "What were you doing Shannon, lining women up for him?" a reminder of what she witnessed upon arrival.

Shannon shook his head, "All them, none of him, trust me," he smiled and hugged her impulsively again, then allowed the Commander to escort her with an arm around her waist.

Elizabeth had heard the commotion and was waiting when Wash finally broke through a crowd hanging around to welcome her back. They hugged and Wash was pulled inside by Taylor and the door shut against the milling mob.

"Before we begin, I need to talk to the Commander in private," a hand on his arm, she led him off to one side and out of hearing of would be eavesdroppers.

"Nathaniel," she played a thousand times in her mind how to tell him and not one scenario was in the clinic like this, "I'm pregnant," she waited for his reaction.

"Mine?"

"It happened right before the eleventh."

"You were going to spring this on me?" he was stunned. They never talked about having children. He was going to start dating her openly, but to have her go ahead without consulting him was just too many steps ahead of where he envisioned them to be.

"I know. The timing wasn't the best, but…"

He cut her off, "What were you going to do, force a marriage out of me?" he didn't mean the words to come out like that, but spilled milk.

"You don't have to marry me, Nathaniel," she pushed by him and went back to the doctor and her husband.

"I'm ready now," her tears were brimming and one escaped, noticed by both Shannon's. What did the Commander say to ruin her home coming? Jim couldn't believe what just happened. Not one voice was raised by either of them during their private conversation, but he obviously upset the person who risked her life for his family.

Looking at them both, "I'm pregnant, it's Taylor's. The Commander didn't take it well," she brushed a tear away.

Jim slipped an arm around his wife's shoulder and gave a squeeze, "Take care of Wash. I'm going to talk to Taylor," he noticed the Commander had left without a word to anyone.

He found him sitting at his desk, staring through the glass at the large time bleached T-Rex skull, "Wash told us she was pregnant," he wasn't sure what to say.

"She didn't even tell me she wanted kids," Taylor was in shock, absorbing his returning mate and her soon to be offspring, no their offspring he corrected in his mind. Even if fate dictated he wasn't the biological father, he'd raise it as his, but she seemed sure it was his.

"Maybe that's why she came up with Chullah Chaum. With ties to the future, your hands were tied. I got to admit," it was starting to sink in to Shannon, "you kept it well hidden. I usually figure things like that out," he chuckled.

"We never really kept it secret, just discrete."

"How long have you two been 'more' than friends?"

"After I confided in her about Filbrick and kicked Lucas out of the colony. We were still building and the first civilians hadn't arrived yet. I started a courtship, under the table of course, military protocol and all. We began a relationship that's lasted to this day. One day I woke up and wondered how long I'd been in love with her. I started craving her touch," he was barely audible on the last. An ache he had buried was starting to grow again. He wanted to touch her and bury himself in her willing arms. Never once had he lifted his eyes, "after the eleventh pilgrimage, I was going to change the terms of our relationship and go public."

"Maybe the pregnancy was an accident. We were busy during that time looking for a spy, preparing for war. She probably forgot to get a shot," Jim was sure Wash wouldn't get pregnant during a crises on purpose, "and besides it takes two to make a baby."

"I was just surprised," standing up, "I kinda said something stupid and need to fix it," they went back to the clinic.

"Where Wash?" Taylor was as surprised as Jim that both women were missing.

"They went to Dr. Shannon's home," Nurse Ogawa had been told where they were rushing off to by Dr. Shannon if her husband came and asked for her.

"Probably went to say hi to the kids," Jim told Taylor as they hurried down the drying gravel road.

Both women were in the living room with the three younger Shannon's. The kids were plying her with questions, "Mind if we join you?" Jim and Nathaniel stood at the edge of the room. Nathaniel wasn't sure of his welcome, but she looked so good to his eyes, he couldn't stop staring, his gaze for her alone.

"Only if you both mind your manners," a stern warning from Elizabeth. Alicia had stopped talking and looked uncertainly at both men. She was sitting on the couch with Zoe snuggled next to her and she had arm around the girl's shoulder. Nathaniel took in how the youngster was comfortable with his tough second. He never thought as her as the maternal type like his Ayani had been. He still had a lot to learn about this woman and hoped she would give him a chance. Sizing up the seating arrangement, he took a bold move. Crossing the room, he pulled Zoe up and before Wash could protest sat next to her placing Zoe beside him with a smile and wink, "My turn to see if I can get her to put an arm around me," he made it sound like a conspiracy to make her do it.

"Don't count on it, Sir," she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, and besides what was Debora Tate doing dressed like that and clutching his arm, giving him a firsthand feel of her assets.

He rested an arm across the back of the couch over her shoulder, "I owe you an apology, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that especially after what you went through," he dropped his arm to her shoulders and pressed her to his side. He noticed her hands were still clasped together in her lap and she didn't look at him.

"Continue, what happened next," Josh didn't care what the Commander did so soon after her homecoming, but Maddie was intrigued. Mark had tracked her down fast and informed her Wash was home and in the clinic. About that time her mother called instructing her and Zoe to go home as she was heading that way with Washington. Mark had told her how the Commander started kissing Wash right in the middle of the square.

"Like I said," she repeated for the men, "I woke up in a form of ambulance. They had cots for their wounded and Lucas was injured and beside me. I found out later, Mira's group picked him up and he joined the Phoenix Group from just outside Terra Nova. I tried to stay out of Lucas's sight and kept close to Mira's group. Nobody messed with Mira and the Sixers were feared. We moved around a lot. A few weeks ago Lucas found a fissure that was a rift to the future. I made a deal with Mira and she taped his work and when he was tinkering with the terminus the carno broke. He made the one they brought with them work, but only for foot traffic. All the vehicles are waiting for us to retrieve," Taylor nodded at hearing that and exchanged a glance with Jim who was also nodding in approval, "Lucas and the Phoenix went through to a place near St. Petersburg he figured. I moved the dial one click. Lucas indicated each mark on the dial was a thousand clicks, so I may have put Mira near London with her group. She's supposed to give the data to our side to hopefully stop Lucas. I found out from Mira the RussoChinee are funding part of Lucas's operation," she finally stopped talking.

Nathaniel removed his arm and slipped it in between her clasped hands, forcing them apart and caught the closest in his, entwining their fingers, "Did you tell them what I said when I found out you were pregnant?" he saw her looking down and shake her head no. Looking at Elizabeth, "I was a little surprised at Wash's news, but you don't have to worry. I'll fix my screwup."

"I better leave," Wash tried to get up.

The kids hadn't heard the pregnancy news, but stayed silent after a warning look from both parents.

"Actually," Elizabeth looked at Jim, "We would like you to stay with us," he looked surprised, but overcame it fast.

"You can stay here Wash. I know the kids would love to have you and Josh will gladly give his bedroom up, won't you?," he looked at Josh who smiled and nodded and could hear agreements from the girls, "Your place has been packed up and Elizabeth can keep an eye on you for a few days to see how things are going," he made a general motion to her mid-section.

"That's a good idea," Taylor noticed Jim's surprised look at him, "we need to talk, but if you're here, I won't worry about you. Jim and I are going to have to go and get the abandoned vehicles, so you stay and keep Elizabeth company."

"It's settled, Wash. You're not going anywhere, just stay and relax. I want to do more clinic tests on you from head to toe, so that's as far as I want you walking," Elizabeth finalized the plan.

"I have a pad in my coat pocket for you and Malcolm," she managed a small smile at him. His heart leapt. How he had missed her crooked smile and returned one of his own, giving her fingers more pressure and easing back to his former position of lightly holding and stroking each finger between his fingers and thumb.

"I'll get it," Maddy jumped rushed to the coat hanging on a hook where the coats were kept. She came back with a miniplex and handed it to her father.

"Malcolm needs to download the material to his plex and put one on the Commander's, would you, Shannon?"

"Will do, Wash. Make yourself to home," Jim stood, "I know you and the Commander need to talk. We'll be back in an hour, play nice," motioning for everyone to follow him, the house emptied out. Josh headed to the bar to tell Boylan, Maddy to find Mark, Elizabeth, Jim and Zoe to find Malcolm.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't moved as the sounds of footsteps faded. "I'm sorry Alicia. I wish I could take back what I said," he shifted so he could look in her eyes, "look at me," as she rose brimming eyes again, he wrapped her against his chest. Laying back until his head was on the arm rest, he pulled her on top of him. Lifting her chin he kissed each eyelid, tasting salty tears and licking away the moisture, moving his lips down until they parted hers and his tongue asked entrance. Not in a hurry, they kissed for a long slow time. He felt her start to relax under his rubbing hands that found their way under her shirt stroking her soft skin.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she struggled against his hold. He pushed her up and paced until she returned.

"Is everything alright with you and the baby," he was amazed at how normal it rolled off his tongue.

She nodded, "Mira found out and made sure I got enough food and water. My being pregnant reminded her of her daughter."

He came up, "May I?" he wanted to see her stomach.

Lifting her t-shirt he saw a slight bulge and moved his hand all over the slight swelling, "I never thought I would see you again," pulling her shirt back into place and taking her in his arms, "I'm still going to have nightmares and it'll take time to sink in you're really back to stay," his lips found hers again, "I wanted to keep you safe and thought keeping you here was the answer. Instead of you being here, I put you out there with our baby. I should have listened to you. I will from now on," another long kiss. He missed this so much. Kissing was their pastime, making up for non-touching days. Wash loved kissing him as much as he her. To feel her lips against his once again, he couldn't get enough and his body started responding. Coming to life, he could feel swelling in his pants and arousal in his loins.

"I want to go with you," her first request.

"I want to get married," it came out. Where did that come from? He wanted to date her, but no he knew, deep down dating was an excuse to work up to a proposal.

"What about your other girlfriends?"

"My other… what, where did that come from?" she constantly surprised him today.

"Well, Debora Tate was all over you when I pulled up, and I bet if I ask around, which you know I will, I'll find every woman who had dreamed they might stand a chance with you. Women just love to rat each other out," she looked closely to see if he showed any guilt.

He just stared at her, "If they did, it didn't register. I was morning you like I did Ayani. You've been my only love for so many years. I didn't want anyone else."

"Better not look now," she pulled him back for another kiss, this time forcing her tongue into his willing mouth, making him groan.

"Never," he mumbled into her mouth, "So you'll marry me?" he held her close.

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want, Nathaniel," she threw her head back a little to look in his eyes, but stayed put in his arms, her chest resting against his, "I wanted something of you if things went bad. Would have made losing you easier. I never stopped to think, I never had you," she broke away and paced across the room, needing space to try and reason what she did.

"You had me. It was me, Alicia. I wasn't ready to be hurt again and kept you emotionally at a distance. When I thought you died, it hurt worse than anything I can remember feeling. I felt like my heart was going to explode, I couldn't breathe. Nobody I wasn't in love with could do that to me. Oh, I love you," she walked back to him and he pulled her to his chest again, "In my mind, I've done everything but the ring. When I went to you at night, it wasn't for cheap sex. I needed to feel you, share my day, the personal part I couldn't when others were around," he smiled and placed his cheek against hers, "I hated going home alone and every day it got harder. After the eleventh, I was going to court you properly. Watching the kids doing it right, I wanted that for you," he ended by running kisses along her neck, nuzzling under her chin until it lifted so he could rain kisses and nips everywhere, "Now you've given me an excuse to cut the courting period and get right to the wedding."

Alicia ran her hands up his chest, caressing his neck and into his hair and tugged until he lifted his lips back to hers, "Ask me again, Taylor," her words against his lips.

Taking her hands in his, he sank to one knee, "Sorry I knocked you up," causing her to laugh, "before making you mine legally. I love you, Alicia, be my wife. Will you marry me?" he kissed her hands and grinned up at her.

"I never could resist your charm. I'll marry you, but you'll explain the six months to our child," she pulled him back into her arms.

He pulled her against his erection, "Think Shannon's will mind if we use their bedroom to celebrate our engagement?" he kissed her again before she could reply.

"Down boy, they'll be back soon."

"But Shannon told us to play nice," he whined, the mirth in his eyes returning after being absent for three months. Sobering up, he led her back to the couch and pulled her down beside him, in the same position they first started, "We have so much catching up to do. Are you up to a trip back?" he limited his actions to hand holding, trying to subdue his wayward member before anyone came home.

"Let's get married first. I don't think Lucas will be back so soon."

"Okay, any wedding you want, large, small…."

"Private, like our lives. The only privacy we had was to keep quiet. That way all anyone saw was what we wanted them to. I'm okay with not displaying too much around them and don't want to give the divas an idea what you are really like in private."

"Touching your hand isn't helping me any, not going down. Diva's huh. You're going to have to point them out to me. I wouldn't know one if she stripped and danced naked on a market table."

"Debora Tate had was rubbing her boobs on your arm. You telling me you didn't notice?"

"No, I was watching you approach and expecting trouble. You know I've been good friends with her and Alex for almost twenty years."

"Alex is dead, you're not."

"Uhhhh, I guess you're right. I'll never talk to her again," he teased and leaned over for a kiss.

"Just make sure her breasts are at least four feet away or they might have an accident."

"I never took you for the jealous type, Wash," he lifted her entwined fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Territorial. You want me. I want your eyes on me alone."

"You've had that for years," he looked sideways at her and sighed, "Were you raped, Alicia?" he had to know.

"Surprisingly No,"

He let out the worried breath he was holding, "I'm glad. You're telling me the truth, right?" he didn't want her protecting him.

She smiled and reached up with her free hand and stroked his beard, "If I had been, I would tell you. You're a big boy. You can handle it."

"No woman should ever be violated. Skye had to give in to Lucas. I screwed up again and he stabbed me. I saw what he did to you and still I let my guard down and you weren't here to sew me up," he gave her a wide grin, "thinking about Lucas did the trick. I can stand in mixed company again." He loved the smile she shot back and head shake at him. He used to love saying something just to get that combined reaction.

The door opened and Wash murmured, "Not a moment too soon."

"We brought food and Malcolm," Elizabeth entered, followed by both men, each with bags of food.

Malcolm sat his bags on the table and came over to Wash, pulling her off the couch, he gave her a huge hug, "Never thought I'd see you again, welcome home, Lieutenant," genuine smiles to each other.

"Did you get to look at what I brought back?" she sat back down beside the Commander while Malcolm planted himself on the padded bench across the room and noticed the Commander was holding Wash's hand like it wasn't the first time.

"I pulled up a couple shots. Who took the footage?"

"Mira. I told her what I needed. I got a chance to view it all on the way back. I'm not sure what I was looking at, but figured you might understand it."

"Well you did good. I understand the formula Lucas used. I need to go to the site and look it over. When are you leaving, Commander?" he watched as Taylor absentmindedly played with Wash's fingers and she seemed perfectly happy to let him.

"Well Wash wants to get married first," he barely got it out when Elizabeth rushed over.

"You work fast, Taylor."

"Actually, no," back to Malcolm, "we put the cart before the horse, now I have to make an honest woman out of her," he grinned as she pulled her hand away and slapped his leg.

Malcolm started laughing as he figured it out, "Congratulations on both events."

"I'm going to go be useful," Washington joined Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"I hope you're up to a few visitors. After dinner, some of your friends want say hello," she looked for Jim, but he had moved to the living room to join the others.

"I'm doing better now that morning sickness has passed," she started cutting the fish into strips for the deep fryer while Elizabeth got a mix for them to be rolled in.

"The biograph looked good. I didn't see any defects. How much do you want to know about the baby?"

"I don't care what it looks like, but what is it?"

"Hold on," she called out to Taylor, "Commander, come here a sec," and watched as he jumped to comply, "Wash wants to know the baby's sex. Do you want to know also or do I have to swear her to secrecy?" she watched as he slipped arms around Wash's waist and looked at her cutting fish over her shoulder as if he had done it a hundred times.

"If Wash wants to know, I'm fine knowing also," he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the side of her neck.

Amused at their affection for each other they had kept carefully hidden, "It's a boy," she watched their reaction. The Commander groaned while Wash smiled.

He went back to Jim and Malcolm, "It's a boy," he accepted their handshakes. They looked at the plexi Jim brought back from the Command Center and Malcolm told them in layman's terms what Lucas was doing. Taylor looked sadly at Lucas. He was gaining a new son, but losing his firstborn.

"Zoe, come eat," her mother called as the adults sat at the table and Zoe scampered out of her bedroom and climbed in a chair next to Wash.

"Where's Maddy and Josh?" she asked her mother, seeing Malcolm in Josh's chair.

"It's Saturday night, they have big kid things to do. Remember we talked to you about them being older," she gently reproved.

"You don't like being with me?" Wash asked.

"Yes, that's why I want Josh and Maddy here. They are missing you being back," Zoe started eating.

"I saw them earlier and probably will again tonight," she passed the salad to Nathaniel.

"I forgot," Nathaniel got everyone's attention, but he was smiling at Wash, "I let Zoe give me a hug. That was my biggest miss-adventure while you were gone."

She turned to Zoe, "You hugging my boyfriend while I'm not around? I suppose you get hugs from Reynolds when Maddy's back is turned, don't you?" she kept her tone light and teasing.

"No, Maddy can hug Mark. The Commander didn't have anyone to hug him, and he needed one bad."

Wash felt a hand squeeze her thigh under the table. Looking at the owner, "Don't ever put Zoe in the position of having to hug me again, understood Lieutenant?" he mock ordered.

The rest of supper was spent catching up and Elizabeth telling stories of being pregnant. They went outside to the warm spring night while Elizabeth filled glasses with a sweet punch they drank for desert.

"No alcohol until the baby is here," Wash took her glass.

"After Boylan's I don't care to have a drink for a long time, but he did keep mine watered."

Reilly and Guzman came up the walk, each holding a duffle. Dropping the bags, they each hugged Wash, "Heard you disappeared to here. Ran into Maddy and she said you'd be staying here, so we brought some of your things," Reilly wanted to hear more about the Commander kissing her earlier, but would wait until they were alone. They didn't stay long and soon a few invited friends started trickling in, but not staying long. Could have been the scowl coming from the Commander as each person hugged his girlfriend.

The last was Thomas Boylan, stating he left Josh in charge for a few minutes. He held Wash close and whispered he was so glad the bastards didn't kill her in the end. She could see he was still haunted by his part.

"We know how to survive. You and me both," she added, "Nathaniel and I are getting married in a couple days. I hope you'll attend," she had new respect for the bartender and knew he barely slept during the occupation as she spent a good part of it in his bar.

"Bout time he gets of the fence," with a wave he left.

"What were you and Boylan talking about?" Nathaniel saw her step aside and give Boylan a special hug and receive one back. He had heard that she was forced to spend a lot of time in the bar and had evidentially established a friendship with him.

"He helped us more than he'll ever tell you during the occupation. He had my back," she couldn't hold back a yawn, "sorry, it's been a long day," she was exhausted.

Jim and Nathaniel each grabbed a bag and Elizabeth led the way to Josh's room, "You know where the bathroom is," Elizabeth and Jim went back outside to give them privacy.

"Can I sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"No, we are setting a bad example as it is. I can't keep my eyes open. The day has caught up with me," giving him a quick kiss, she shoved him out the door.

Thanking Elizabeth for supper, he told them he'd be by in the morning and went home to sleep. Lying in his empty bed, he looked over at her pillow. He had taken it from her bed when he finally gave up spending every night surrounded by her things and scents. Soon she would be there in his bed.

In the Shannon's living room on Monday, they exchanged vows performed by the military Chaplain. He had stopped by the day before, talking to Wash in private determined she was ready to marry the Commander, suffering no lasting effects of her forced captivity. Learning of her decision to get pregnant, helped give his blessing. He cautioned her some wouldn't believe it was Taylor's. "It is," she wasn't worried about wagging tongues.

The guest list was harder to agree upon. Nathaniel questioned Boylan and Wash said no to Debora Tate. In the end they compromised, both were invited. All the officers attended and a few chosen civilians. Elizabeth and Jim stood as witnesses and the Chaplain spoke a short sermon on love and commitment before joining them together.

Skye stayed beside her mother, who decided she would rather be Wash's friend than on her bad side. Wash was hard to read when she arrived and was greeted by both the Commander and his soon to be bride, but when Alicia Washington wanted to be unreadable, her face would show absolutely no emotion. It was this face that greeted Debora and Skye. The only time she openly smiled was when she was looking into the face of her new husband and when they exchanged vows. Then she couldn't hide the love that was witness to the bond between them. He never took his eyes off her. They followed her as she mingled before the vows and his arm posted around her waist afterwards.

In the midst of conversations, Skye overheard Mark tell Maddy nobody could tell Wash was pregnant.

"Mom," Debora gave Skye her full attention, "I overheard that Wash is pregnant and not far along," they both turned to where she was leaning against the Commander with his arm pulling her tight.

"Is it his?" Debora wondered out loud.

"I'll find out," Skye went to question Maddy.

Casey Durwin rolled up, "The market's going to become boring again," he was laughing.

"Wash and I go way back, I'll fix any 'misunderstanding' later. What do you know about her being pregnant? You know everything."

"That she got knocked up by the Commander right before the eleventh. That would go a long ways to explain him not letting her go with him, maybe he knew and was protecting his kid," Casey looked at the couple, "About time they stop pretending a non-relationship relationship."

"So you think it's his?"

"The DNA says it is," the voice of Elizabeth Shannon came from behind them. Jim had told her about Debora Tate making a play for Taylor. She tried to imagine if anything happened to her and Jim hooking up with someone else. The thought didn't set well with her and she was sure Wash wasn't happy either.

"You going OTG for your honeymoon?" Jim asked Taylor.

"We are. Wash asked to accompany us back to where the terminus is."

"I thought we agreed she'd stay with Elizabeth while we went?"

"Well, with everyone gone, it should be a recovery mission only, so we're leading a unit to bring back everything. Malcolm is going and you, and if you want your wife. Have a second honeymoon yourself."

"Oh yeah, I've always dreamed of Malcolm being on my second honeymoon," they laughed together as Wash rejoined them from the bathroom.

Slipping back to her spot pressed to her husband's side, "What's so funny?"

Kissing her temple, "Missed you," he deflected, "making plans to bring back our missing vehicles. The Shannon's are coming with us."

"At least you're not leaving me behind this time."

She could feel his silent chuckle, "I'm done dating my right hand," speaking into her ear, it brought a smile at whatever he whispered, "Let's go home and I'll show you."

"See you tomorrow and we'll pack," Taylor spoke to Jim Shannon and the newlyweds slipped out to have a proper wedding night.

Walking hand in hand, the well-wishers made the journey slower than either would have liked. Three months was their longest separation since they first made love. At first Nathaniel made it a Saturday night event, then twice a week, then more often until by the eleventh hardly a night passed one or the other would slip into the other's quarters. Half his clothes graced her closet and hers his. Hers were never packed; he left them as a reminder.

The door clicked shut and his ceremonial combat knife appeared in his hand. Spinning his bride into the door, "I've been planning your unveiling," his lips captured hers as he pushed her head back against the door, "don't move," she felt cold metal between her breast. Stepping back, he smiled with satisfaction. Her dress was parting under the pressure as his hand moved down. Her bra got caught in his blade and sprang free leaving her breast exposed. He noticed a slight darkening of the nipples and stopped to savor each one, first with his eyes, then circled each orb with his tongue before continuing his undressing. His eyes never left the parting path leaving a trail of nakedness in its destructive wake. Picking up the skirt of her dress, he sliced it neatly in two, sparing her white bikini panties. Slipping the ruined garment off her shoulders with a nod, "That's better," re-sheathing his knife he scooped her up, leaving a ruined heap in front of the door. Placing her on his bed, he stepped back and looked, "Beautiful"

"You going to take my shoes off?" his bride lay still waiting for his inspection to complete. He removed her pumps and tossed them to a corner. She watched him undress and started to slip her panties off.

"I'll do that, just lie there and look beautiful. I have to check you for new marks and show you mine," now completely nude he stood before her. Turning he gave her visual access to his newest scar Lucas had bestowed on him. "Lucas," he watched her fingers trace the puckered two inch incision. "Doc says it'll recede to a thin white line in time, like the others. He pulled her panties down and off. Lying beside her, "Any I need to see?" he traced her nipples with an index finger.

"All the bruising from the blast is healed. You should have seen me the first couple weeks; my face was black, then purple and yellow. Helped keep me from being molested," she started running her hands over his torso, "I've missed this, Nathaniel."

"Me too," he rolled on top, parting her legs with his knee. They reaffirmed each other's bodies were as they left each other and hands and mouths explored every inch, tasting and feeling, his movements moving him ever closer to his objective until he settled onto her core with his tongue. Years of knowing what she liked and soon he had her moaning his name with each flick, telling him to stop and no, don't stop with the next breath. He smiled into her, slowed down and moved away kissing around her nerves until she begged for him to continue. Finally he felt and heard her jump over the edge of ecstasy, memorizing her first time as his wife another special memory to recall at will, like her first orgasm was in a special place and one of his favorite recollections.

Moving over her, he started to penetrate and she pushed against his shoulders, "No you don't, roll over," he complied knowing it was his turn and he wouldn't hold out so long. Ever since he saw her two days before, he gave up all pretense of working or thinking. This is the moment he was waiting for. They threw a quick wedding together, or rather Elizabeth, Skye, Maddy, Wash and Reilly had it ready within hours. All he had to do was move her things to his place and accept congratulations as if it were the smartest thing he'd ever done, which he was sure was. Her mouth working on him caused a sound between moan and grunt escape. Knowing his orgasms almost as well as him, she knew when to stop and settle on him. He gripped her at the top of each thigh, trying to set the pace even though she was on top. With a quick move he rolled her off and took control. "Took you long enough," she teased.

"I've missed this so much," he buried his face in her hair as her legs came around him. Her unused tightness pushed him over the edge fast. Reveling in his release, he continued lying on top of her until he fell out. Getting up he went into the connecting bathroom and started a bath. They moved the next stage to the bathroom and made love again in the tub, and once again upon waking in the morning.

"We make it in the timeframe we did on our first time together?" he didn't want to get up, but stay in bed all day.

"Mmmm, close. Those three were closer together as you were gone by this time," she struggled out of his arms and went to the bathroom, calling the baby needs food and I need coffee, prompting him to get up and moving. By noon they were arranging the convoy to recover the abandoned vehicles. Wash got lots of looks as word had reached all colonists about her pregnancy. Dressed in familiar camouflage fatigues and black tank top and black leather jacket, she pitched in with the plans and packed her and her husband's rover while he gave instructions to Guzman, who was to be left in command.

Taylor decided to make the journey a festive event, any soldier with a wife or significant other who was permitted a sexual relationship was allowed a tent. Those unfortunate enough to be stag was given the task of guard duty and mine placement around the encampment every evening. Mark Reynolds volunteered to stay back, but Jim Shannon pulled rank and he was one of the solo troops.

Early Wednesday they exited the main gate. The Taylor's in their rover took the lead, followed by the Shannon's. Everyone else crowded into packed Rhino's and Mark Reynolds opted for a motorcycle that could be loaded on a truck.

"Let me show you how these military tents set up, Mr. Shannon," Mark instructed his future in-laws how to spread the tent on the ground, reaching near the opening pushed a button and stood back. They watched as air entered the material and support structures lifted the water proof material into a large dome. "Look inside." They did and to their amazement the floor was several inches thick with a soft air mattress. "Throw your sleeping bags and pillow inside and you're home," Mark wished he had a wife for this trip, but Jim was holding Maddy's age against him so far.

Looking around Jim saw the closest tent was the Commander's, but it was still far enough away for privacy. "I'll get our stuff," he was looking forward to bedtime as he was sure the Taylor's were also.

Wash showed up as they were making their bed, "Come on, I'll show you around," they followed. "Mess tent," she gestured as they walked by. Already erected large standard frame tent with fold up picnic tables, where a cook worked at one end. Two shower tents near the stream. "As long as we have water, we can shower." Taylor caught up with them after checking the perimeter for himself.

That evening at mess, while the Commander sat with Malcolm and the Shannon's, Wash mingled with her troops, talking and confirming her pregnancy. More than once she had to explain, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She finally settled down beside Reilly and they had their heads together over food. Nathaniel watched, knowing what they were discussing. Reilly was telling Wash how Taylor took her supposed death.

Later that evening a meteor shower put on quite the display for about an hour. Taylor sat with his back against a tire, holding his bride in front of him so she could use him for a back rest. Sitting apart from the other couples and he used their distance to feel his bride up. His hand slid under her tank top and sneakily cupped a breast. Her black leather jacket hiding his covert activities, and a bent knee allowed for a measure of privacy. The show over, Jim looked to where the Taylor's were sitting, only to find an empty spot. With a smile, he led his wife to their tent.

On the fifth day they cautiously approached the abandoned equipment. Taylor ordered a sweep for explosives and mines. It was an extensive arsenal the Phoenix Group had come through the alternate portal with. Malcolm got to work examining the terminus. After a few minutes he brought it to life and shipped a small unobtrusive probe through. He couldn't get it to return indicating the portal only went one way, at least for now. The Taylor's and Shannon's gathered around to view the returning data and see where it went.

"Longitude and latitude indicate about thirty cliks outside New London. At least you put Mira on dry land, Wash. The other side provided to be unstable and the signal was soon lost.

"Can you fix our terminus, Malcolm?" Taylor wanted to know what was happening in 2150.

"I can, or better yet, I'll take the brain off this unit and install it on ours," he got to work dismantling the controller.

"Sir, are you going to send someone back?"

"No Reynolds, not unless we have to, and not without a chance to return."

"I'll see you back at Terra Nova," the Commander and his new wife were going to back track the areas the Phoenix Group journeyed. Wash had told him in private they were following a trail of ancient debris and he wanted to see if it was the same era as the ships prow that Mira recovered. He would have liked to have Malcolm for his knowledge, but wanted even more to spend time alone with his wife. He gave the rover to Malcolm and took a Rhino converted for sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled into Terra Nova five days after the convoy and settled into their new married life. Breakfast at home and off to work. Wash took over inventorying the Phoenix supplies, while her husband the hand to hand training to keep the soldiers fresh and ready in case they had visitors in the near future. Malcolm sat up relays to sound an alarm if the terminus emitted any signal. It went to Wash's work station's monitor. Taylor took special care to monitor the behavior of people towards his wife, especially the women Wash had pointed out were interested in him. He tried to remember any signals they may have given off, but due to his lack of interest couldn't remember anything more than polite exchanges. He did however notice their eyes would follow his wife as she shopped from booth to booth. Sometimes he would see them put their heads together and point at her.

"Skye, could you come see me?" he spoke into his phone after watching his wife shop and certain women watching her with their eyes.

"I need some information," when she appeared before his desk, "pull up a chair."

Skye was wondering what she had done wrong this time, "I've been good, Commander."

He smiled, "It's not about you. Tell me about all the women who might have been interested in me while Wash was gone," he took in her surprised expression and pained look, like it wasn't something she wanted to divulge.

"Why, if I may ask?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention, and Shannon could only give me a couple names, your mother's included. I was wondering how I missed their signals when I never miss one from my wife," he seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Well, Mrs. Summerfield kept grabbing your bicep and making comments on how strong you were. Everyone in the market would hear her. You totally missed her signals."

"Wanda? That would never happen in eighty five million years. She was a widow when she came through the portal wasn't she?"

Skye nodded, "I think she was after you before she came and figured a widow and widower would naturally hook up."

"What about Janelle Martin? I saw her looking at Wash and pointing at her."

"Janelle thinks she's the prettiest woman here, and she is a beautiful. I'm sure you've noticed," he couldn't be that dense.

"She's got a few things going for her in the looks department, but how did she come on to me?"

"Well, remember the day she twisted her ankle in front of you and fell down, so when you bent over, you could see all of her chest."

"I looked the other way," he interrupted.

"I know, she was disappointed by your chivalry, but you did pick her up and take her to the clinic and she was draped all over you and kissed your cheek for your heroism," she watched as he shook his head in amazement. "There were a few others who weren't brave enough to actually do more than gaze like love struck teenagers from a distance. Then there was my mother," he looked puzzled, "and I wasn't in favor of her making a fool out of herself, but I did the same think with Josh, so have no room to criticize her."

"What'd she do?" he wondered what he missed.

"Low cut blouse and when Wash came back, she was pressed to your arm. Wash noticed and has been very cool towards her since then."

He remembered Wash's return, but had forgotten who was with him on the balcony. Thinking back he remembered Debora had been trying to get him to come to dinner for a third time in a row. He thought Wash had been over reacting, but now wasn't so sure.

Lacing his hands behind his head, he leaned back in his chair staring at the skull through the glass, "I know what Wash is thinking and how she's feeling by the look she gives me. Any slight hand gesture, I understand, and she me. I've never been so in sync with another person, not even Lucas's mother. That's why when she got pregnant I'm surprised I missed it, but it'd only been a week or two before she disappeared. She may not have known herself," he finally looked at Skye, "No one could ever replace her here. It wasn't possible. Thanks, you answered my question. You know, Skye, I value your mother's friendship, but have as much romantic interest in her as I did your father."

"I know. When I hit on Josh, when he first came here, he was unwilling, but interested. I never saw any interest from you towards my mother or any other woman. But with Wash, for years you two have had this silent courtship going on. I'd give anything for a man to look at me the way you do her."

"You making any headway with Josh?"

"Some, but he's not ready."

"He's young, give him time, he'll come around."

Wash and Jim Shannon entered together. Jim carrying a large bag filled with what looked like clothes.

"You owe Shannon twenty terra's, I came up short," Wash took the bag as Skye moved to see what she had bought. Jim with a huge grin walked over to the desk and held his hand out.

With a mock grumble, Nathaniel stood and fished a coin from his front pants pocket. Rounding the desk, he slapped it in Shannon's hand, "Wipe the grin," he ordered and went to see what he just purchased.

Skye and Alicia each had a top up and there were more in the bag along with stretch pants. "I couldn't make up my mind, so if I liked it, I bought it," she felt arms circle from behind, "what do you think?"

"Get anything in camo?" he kissed the side of her neck, brushing her ponytail out of the way with his nose.

"Yes," she dug in the bag and held up a camouflage blue top.

"Finally, something you can work in."

"While I'm packing your kid, I'm wearing whatever I want to work."

"Where's your pistol?" he just noticed it was missing.

"I can't until I'm back to normal size. I tried to put it on this morning and couldn't fasten it," she and Skye had looked at six tops and four bottoms, so she refolded until the bag was full again. "If you don't need me, I going home to take a nap," she turned in his arms, their baby resting between them.

"It's not like you did anything today," he felt the baby move against his stomach for the first time. Stepping back he slid his hand under her top for a better feel.

"So now you're feeling me up in front of people?" she knew what he was after, but the urge to tease him was too great.

It moved again and he smiled, "Our son is having a wrestling match in there."

"I know, he woke me up several times last night and I'm tired. I can hardly wait for him to wake you up also."

"Three more months and you'll get your wish," he dropped a kiss on her lips. He was slowly getting used to the idea he could touch her in front of a chosen few.

* * *

><p>The wagging tongues of a few people kept the rumor alive that the Commander wasn't really the father, but covering for his Lieutenant by marrying her. Almost to term, Wash was buying last minute baby clothes and diapers. "Nothing disposable made yet, Marcy?"<p>

"Disposables are low on the manufacturing list. We were supposed to get a large shipment on the eleventh," Marcy, a maker of baby items sold almost as fast as she could sew. The Taylor's were good customers, with plenty of money to spend on their baby.

"Well, that may change when the Commander has to change and wash out a few diapers. I probably have enough, but I'm nervous of something happening and running low. I can just see having to go to the river to wash out dirty diapers if we lose water pressure in the colony," she bought six more.

Debora Tate had been wishing to make amends with Alicia and a longtime friend and figured now was as good as ever, "Hi, Wash, Marcy," she sidled up to the table, "I didn't carry Skye like that. She was carried high, your boy is low and straight out. Did you get other facts on the baby like his eye color?"

Wash's poker face was back in place, "No," she started to walk away and Debora fell into step with her, "Look, I know you saw me make a play for Nathaniel. We all thought you were dead. He never even noticed me or anyone else," catching Wash's arm and stopping her, they looked in each other in the eye, "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I miss your friendship."

Wash knew her husband was avoiding Debora and told her he talked to Skye and confirmed her mother did indeed have her eye one him like Jim told him. Not wanting to upset his pregnant wife, he became conscious of talking to unattached women old enough to go after him. "It was a little soon for anyone to assume he was in the market again. I had to wait years for him to get over his wife. Anyone who has been here from the ninth pilgrimage back, know we've been together for years. Just because we weren't married, didn't make our feelings less towards each other. If it wasn't for the Sixers, we would have been married before we did. I don't know how I feel towards you and the others right now," she was honest.

Debora nodded, "I hope we can put this behind us some day Wash, I miss you," she left.

Wash carefully climbed the steps and sat at her console, thinking about what Debora said. Maybe she was being too hard on her. When Ayani died, she ran any other woman off and knew Nathaniel never noticed. She liked he felt the same when he thought she was dead, meant he really loved her.

Nathaniel and Jim were approaching the market and in the distance saw Wash and Debora speaking and part, "I'll catch up, Shannon," he headed Debora off.

By the time Jim got through the market, he saw Wash enter the Command Center and went after her, making sure Debora hadn't upset her close to her time. He and his wife were getting close to the Taylor's and spent much time together.

"Debora," she turned as the Commander strode up, "I saw you talking with Wash, what were you telling her?" he was direct and blunt.

"I tried to apologize for coming on to you. She isn't ready to forgive just yet."

"When Ayani died, Wash was there for me. She never pushed or made a pass at me, was just the friend I needed. When I was ready, there was only one woman who could fill my wife's place and I went after her, not the other way around. Ayani was the wife of my youth. Alicia is the wife of my heart. If anything were to happen to her, I would never replace her. The best thing you could do for my wife is get a boyfriend so she doesn't feel threatened."

"You not being married to her gave me the impression you didn't love her the way you did Ayani, Nathaniel. I would never have done what I did if it were Ayani who died. I didn't think you loved her as much, to be honest."

"I do. I love her completely different and much deeper. Ayani was my wife, Alicia my heart and soul long before I added the title of wife," he said it again, hoping she would understand he would never look at her or any other woman, ever.

"Wash is very lucky to be loved like that," she smiled and understood.

"I'm the lucky one," he said goodbye and headed to the Command Center.

"Hey Wash," Jim pulled up a chair and looked at the monitors with her.

"Shannon," she acknowledged, "You and the Commander lap the entire colony?"

"Just got back, all quiet on the western front, and north and, well you get it," he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, looking for signs of stress, "What was Debora up to?"

"Asking how I was doing," still looking the other way.

"Really, what did she actually want?" he wasn't buying it and his instincts told him they talked about something else.

Wash rolled her eyes in his direction without turning her head all the way, "She wanted me to forgive her," she thought she saw something on one of the screens and averted her gaze forward again.

"I don't think she is interested anymore. I saw her flirting with Malcolm the other day. He wasn't exactly rebuffing her, so she's moved on. I wondered if she mentioned it to you, that's all."

"I didn't exactly give her time. I'll keep an open mind, but where my husband is concerned, hands off or they'll have to deal with me," a spark hit her retina again, too fast for the eye and brain to track, but something she was sure.

The Commander entered and checked her condition for himself. Crossing to stand behind her chair, he rested hands on her shoulders and started massaging. "Give you an hour to quit," that felt wonderful.

"You're tense, why?" he wanted to see if she were upset with her encounter with Debora. Too bad, Debora used to be a good friend and he hoped she would be again, but his wife came first.

"Shannon is bugging me, make the bad man go away," she smirked sideways.

"Get lost, Shannon, go harass your wife. Maybe if you're not here, I can massage what I really want to."

"Well, I'm going where I'm wanted. Don't do anything to your wife I wouldn't do to mine," laughing he left.

Nathaniel slipped into the vacated chair. Taking his wife's hand, he looked over the screens with her.

"What should I do about Debora, Nathaniel?" she figured he was late because he was with Shannon and probably went to talk to her.

"I don't believe I'm on her hit-on list anymore. She's a good person, never strayed on Alex that I'm aware of. Skye's a good kid and she had a lot to do with that. You were out of the picture, Wash. I told her today I would never replace you if something did happen again."

"You don't mean that. I was there from your first loss. It took time, but here we are. I wouldn't want you to self exile yourself," she smiled at him, "besides, you're too horny all the time to never get laid again."

He grinned and leaned over, "I don't think I ever matched our first time after that many years of celibacy."

"You haven't, at least with me, and there better not have been anyone else," she leaned far enough so there lips were brushing lightly.

"Only you," he closed the gap and claimed her lips. He tried to slip his tongue to hers, but she backed off, "Not here, someone might come in."

"It's okay, we're married," he tried again with success. She wanted him and not in a chair, but at home in their bed. Desire was stirring and she wanted to take him home and take care of her problem. He tried to cup her breast, but she held his hand in a silent struggle, as their tongues dueled. She was so glad he was a good kisser and it was one of their favorite pastimes at home, but seldom in public. He backed off and sucked on her lower lip before breaking contact, "Shannon, you dumbshit," he grinned at being caught.

Jim Shannon was back and standing directly behind Wash's chair, "Elizabeth was in surgery so I came back. Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show, but you might want to stop and look at the neglected screen," both turned to see what Shannon was intently looking at.

"I knew I was seeing something."

"Shannon, you're with me," reaching for his radiophone, "Reilly, we have activity at the terminus. Get Malcolm and thirty troops to leave ASAP," cutting the link, "Wash, stay and monitor the screen. Any activity before we arrive, notify me," he grabbed her chin and kissed her one last time and they shared a somber exchange briefly before with a slap to Shannon they left.

Wash kept one eye on the terminus and another on the screen overlooking the main gate. She witnessed her husband put his armor on and saw the troops do likewise and pull the Commander's rover to the front with five Rhino's lined up behind. Two motorcycles crowded the gate to get out ahead of the rover. If they hurried, they would still have daylight, but would be home in the dark. The terminus was flickering on and off, but not holding long. Jim Shannon came running up with his armor on and his son in tow. He was seen to apparently be giving the young man instructions, probably take care of the women. A crowd had gathered and the market emptied as shoppers gathered around to wish them luck. The Commander looked down one side of the vehicles, walked to the other side and looked down the other. Going back, he looked at the camera and waved, causing Wash to smile. With the afternoon sun glinting off the camouflage paint, they left in a hurry.

With a smirk at the screen, Wash remembered the start of their relationship.

_He had come back into the compound and had words with Thomas Boylan who was arguing back. She remembered stalking up to find out what the Sargent was up to now. She overheard Taylor tell him he could retire and he would allocate a coveted spot for a bar. Boylan had clapped her on the shoulder as he left, "I'll be retiring tonight, Lieutenant, so don't pull me out of bed tomorrow, but you can join me if you'd like," she remembered recoiling and he laughed in her face. "Get out of here, Boylan," the Commander stood close by her shoulder until the Sargent was out of sight, heat emanating from him to her._

"_Going to tell me what that was about, Commander?"_

"_I need a drink, Wash," he sounded hoarse and lost, totally out of character and it caught her attention._

_Without another word she led the way to her quarters. They had been finished only a week before and it was the first privacy she'd had since coming through the portal a year before. It wasn't large, but beat the improvised area in the equipment shed the women were quartered in. Seniority dictated she get the second area finished behind the Commander and his son. Pouring two glasses of brandy from her stash, she watched her Commander down his in one gulp and ask for another which he held and looked into its amber depts. She waited for him to gather his thoughts and confide in her, which he always did._

"_I kicked Lucas out of the colony, Wash," his voice broke, "he was trying to make the portal go both ways so this place could be destroyed," he downed his second dose. Without hesitating she gave him another larger dose, "Lucas made the portal open. Boylan and I saw General Fillbrick step through and he tried to relieve me. Seems like they have other plans for this place and he and Lucas were not working for our government, but private companies. I shot and killed Fillbrick and Boylan helped bury him near Pilgrims Tree. I had to give Boylan what he wanted to keep him quiet, but he's agreed to help me if I need it and play up to a falling out with him so those that may have come to make trouble might open up to him," he sipped slower this time._

"_That would explain his remark to me. He has to be on the outs with me also to make it work," she saw her commander run his eyes over her body, something she couldn't remember him ever doing before and it shot a bolt of desire through her and it settled in her core. She masturbated to the thoughts of him doing her in every imaginable way, but to have him show any real interest. She hoped it would be her, but so many years had passed and she was beginning to think he would never get over his wife._

"_The one about joining you in bed. That fantasy is the number one among the troops or so I've heard," he was looking into her eyes now as if to gauge her reaction._

"_And you Sir, is it one of yours?" she couldn't believe she just said that, must be the brandy talking, but she hadn't had that much._

"_It's been a long time since Ayani and I'm ready. I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but yes, I am interested in a relationship with you, but with rules. I don't dare offer you an open relationship at this time, especially with what Lucas has done, stupid kid. He's my son, Wash," he actually teared up and voice broke on the last sentence. She remembered taking his glass and then stepping close and pulling him against her. His arms removed any gap until they were flush, exchanging mental notes of how each other fit. They stayed in that position for a long time. "Did I do the right thing?" he murmured into her neck._

"_I taught him how to survive, Nathaniel. If anyone can make it, he can. After all he's your son, tough and determined as you," words of comfort, she hoped not empty._

"_Can I kiss you?" he hoped she'd say yes._

_Alicia remembered, "No," and his surprised look. With a smile, she pulled his head into a kiss, their first. The electric shock of desire would have been a raging fire, but they had waited this long and had military trained self-control. That's all they did the first night, explored through lips and no extra touching although he was as ready as her by the tenting in his fatigues. _

_The next time they got a chance for alone time was almost a week later. He invited her to sit with him on top of the fence and watch the sun set after mess that night, a full moon Saturday night. In full view of the under construction Command Center, they flirted and made arrangements to go OTG the next day. He couldn't help but stare at her loose hair and tank top with a push up bra underneath accenting her attributes. They stayed until bottoms were numb and a full moon lighting the path to her place. Walking her home, he invited himself inside by using his body to push her inside her open door as she turned to bid him goodnight. Once again they kissed and necked for at least an hour. This time his hands strayed to her breast over her top making her moan. They both knew where this was heading, but somehow the suspense of waiting became part of their courtship. Neither knew when the day would come when they crossed that line, but it was drawing closer with each interlude. _

_OTG took them to the falls where they saw the first drawing let them know Lucas was still alive after a week. He was no place to be found. Stripping to underwear they swam in the pool, playing and wrestling, using it as an excuse to run hands over each other's well-toned flesh with another extended kissing session. Wrapping her long legs around his pelvis, their genitals massaged through his briefs and her bikini panties. "Wash," he groaned, "If we don't stop, I won't be able to," he kissed her neck, leaving a mark as his teeth and tongue latched on, while he moaned and shuttered trying to regain control. An invading Carno broke them apart fast as both made shore and grabbed pistols firing repeatedly until with a wounded roar it ran back into the trees, and they dressed in a hurry and ran for the safety of the rover. She had to wear a jacket for a week until the mark faded enough to be covered with makeup, and a stern warning for him to mark her in more private areas, which he took to heart and the next showed up on the side of one breast. _

_Sexual frustration from days of foreplay was threatening to become apparent to the troops, instigating a strict approach to his public interaction with her and she in turn the model of a perfect officer. The older troops who had been with them for years saw through the ruse and would mutter, "So Taylor figured out she's a woman also." Several more encounters, each more daring until they were openly groping in either her or his quarters without complete surrender and tons of tension. _

_Then came the night they crossed the line. She had been OTG and they encountered two young Carno's during the construction of outpost two. The mason building had been constructed and they were pulling wires. She was inside with Reilly where their smaller hands were better suited to the task of wiring in the small juncture boxes. Guzman and Durwin were setting remote cameras around the parameter. Hearing an ungodly scream from outside, they rushed into a Carno throwing Durwin around like a rag doll. One had him in its mouth and the other was eating him, starting with his feet and legs. Taking a bite, they saw a leg ripped off and a third Carno rushed up and took the other. Not caring if Casey was killed or not, three weapons discharged while Washington ran to the Rhino and grabbed a sonic canon. Carno's scattered dropping the body after carrying it almost a clik. _

"_Stay here," Washington ordered Reilly and jumped behind the wheel after tossing the canon to Guzman to store as he joined her. They literally followed the trail of blood and found the crumpled body bleeding out in the middle of the main road to outpost five. Guzman held the cannon and Washington grabbed her medic kit and started checking Durwin, first a pulse. Surprisingly he had one so she threw tourniquets on each stump. Shooting him with a drug to speed up his clotting factors and cutting his shirt off, she held pressure to the jagged teeth marks on his shoulder until the clots formed. Slapping gel patches on the open wounds, they soaked into the tears until conformed to the wounds, closing and sealing. "Can you carry him, Guz?" She remembered him just nodding and they exchanged places. Her with her pack over a shoulder sonic cannon providing cover and him effortlessly picking his injured friend as he would a child and getting him to the safety of the Rhino. They stopped and retrieved Reilly, and Guzman exceeded all common sense as they flew to the colony. _

_The military doctor with Wash's help fixed Durwin and now the wait began to see if he would live. If so he would be the severest injured they had to survive. It was a solemn assembly at mess that night and Guzman told and retold the story. Taking food to Washington, Taylor knew if Casey survived it was due to him having the best field medic to grace the uniform as he watched her treat minor wounds that had been neglected. "You need to rest and eat, Lieutenant," making her glance at him and nod. Without speaking she cleaned up and sat beside him at a small table and ate, not even aware of what it was. "You okay, Wash?" he settled his hand on her shoulder giving a comforting pressure with fingers._

"_That could have been any one of us, Sir. I could just as easily been the one attacked. We need to get warning signals for when dinosaurs are that close. How is the development coming?" her large ebony eyes showed real fear._

"_I've moved it to number one priority. Nobody goes OTG to the outpost until we get them mounted and working. The doc will be back soon. I want you to go home. You've had a long day," his hand moved to her thigh. He meant the friendly squeeze as a friend until her hand covered his._

"_No more games, Nathaniel. I need a man tonight."_

"_I'll be there," he leaned in for a kiss, took her empty plate and left. Giving orders for the security during the night, he told the doctor, Washington was ordered off duty for the night, went home and showered. Casually taking a nightly walk, he slipped without knocking into her quarters. She came from her bedroom wearing a silk tank top held up with string straps and left her midriff bare. On her bottom was a matching high cut white panties. Her hair was loose and flowed over her shoulders, bangs pushed behind an ear. He stopped just on the other side of the door, back pressed against the wood as if to hold his weight. Not stopping, Alicia glided on bare feet until her hands pressed his chest, hands pulling his black t-shirt from the waist band and warm hands pushing it up and off. Then and only then did she allow their lips to meet and his muscular arms to crush her to him._

_Picking her up, the steps to her bed made with haste so he could remove his offending pants and boots. Stripping to his briefs he lay directly on top of her burying his fingers in her loose hair. Working her top up, he lifted to his knees on each side of her, giving her full view of his length under the navy cloth. Then her top was up and off and he was back on top, his lips and tongue and hands massaging each breast, taking his time until she was moaning and bucking into him. He went back to kissing, tongue plundering her entire mouth with dominating force. "You are ignoring parts of me," she complained as he started working back down. Not stopping until his teeth grabbed the band of her panties, her fingers helping until he grabbed and, "Don't rip them," changed his focus and he slipped them off, kissing inner legs back up until he found his desire. _


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down at her active son, "It's my body, boy. If I want lecherous thoughts about your father, live with it." He didn't stop and soon a few cramps accompanied his kicking. Hormones making her want to think of making love instead the tedious and mundane screen staring as if she could make it bend to her will.

Getting a glass of water, Wash paced slowly, rubbing her baby who decided it was time to come out and escape his mother's duel distractions. "Now's not a good time kid. Stay in for a while longer," she spoke to the air. A persistent pain was starting. She was sure if ignored, it would stop. The portal stayed on longer this time. "Ahhh," a sharp cramp forced a sound. "Not now, shit," she looked at the mess running down her leg. Looking at the list of available soldiers trained on her console to take over and they were all with her husband. Every tower had to be manned and the newest privates were on guard, looking outward. Outside them, she was the only officer and older soldier left. Who could she get in here who knew the system? Grabbing her radiophone, "Boylan"

"Boylan here. What can I do for you Lieutenant?" he sounded annoyed at a call from the Commander's wife.

"I need a favor."

"I don't do favors for free. What in it for me?"

"My husband won't burn your bar down when he gets back. Come to the Command Center and hurry, I need help," she moaned again as another cramp struck.

"Wash, what's wrong? I'll be right there," all pretenses of gruffness forgotten.

"Washington to Taylor," she still used her maiden name on the job to differentiate between the two of them.

"Go ahead," she thought about telling him he would have a son when he got home, but didn't want to add to his troubles.

"The terminus is a steady blue. How close are you?"

"Almost there, another quarter clik."

"Okay, Washington out," she waited for Boylan as another cramp hit.

An out of breath bartender, not used to running that far was gasping for air as he rushed in.

"Get your breath while I fill you in," she pointed to the chair beside her and he sank down, grateful to take the load off, "as you know being at the gate a short time ago, we have activity," she indicated the lit screen and it's blue orb shimmering in the center, "We don't know if an army is coming through or someone is trying to communicate. Taylor is almost….there he is now." They watched while the army spread out and pointed arms at the portal, not as close this time in case someone with a bomb came through. Another cramp reminded Wash why she called for him.

"Taylor's son has taken this time to make an appearance."

"Lucas is back?"

"No, son number two," he looked away from the screen and saw her wet pants for the first time.

Jumping up, "Let's get you to the clinic, Wash," he went to help by grabbing her arm.

Shaking him off, "I need someone who knows the equipment staying here. Keep an eye on all the screens. If another portal opens, call Taylor and bring him home. Don't tell him about the baby. He doesn't need to be worried about me with all this going on. I'm capable of walking to the clinic. Any questions?"

He looked at the operation, "No, nothing's changed with the board," looking back to her, "Call me when you get to the clinic so I know you made it."

"Okay," and another sharp pain cut off anything else she might have added. She walked off as fast as her condition would allow. Half way to the clinic the hardest contraction hit, doubling her over.

"Pant," a voice and hand on her elbow, "Let me help,"

Nodding, Wash felt ready to give birth on the spot. Natural births were rare anymore, usually an accident before mother could get to a doctor. "Thanks Debora, I could use a hand," the normally composed Lieutenant accepted her arm for support.

"Well I for one don't want to face the Commander if anything happens to you and I was in the vicinity. He made it clear to me today, you are his world."

"Oh, that's the baby talking. He's been overprotective for months now. In no time, he'll be back to yelling orders at me. Maybe I'll just stay pregnant. He lets me get away with anything," they were almost to the clinic.

"Alex was the same way. Did you hear, Malcolm asked me out on a date."

"No, I've been out of the loop now that I'm not making rounds or trotting behind Taylor. You go yet?"

"No, we're going Friday night to the only restaurant that just opened. I hear the food is quite good and is supposed to be what the future would call upscale. I've never been to an upscale place, have you?"

"Quite a few times. I was in on all the celebrations and planning parties to come here," Debora held the door.

"Doctor," Debora called out, seeing Dr. Shannon at a biobed nearby.

"Get off the phone and come with me, Lieutenant. Who did you have to call?" Dr. Shannon was trying to get her to lie on the special birthing bed.

"Boylan"

"What, is he placing bets?"

"Not this time. Nothing to bet on unless it's the color of his eyes," she lay on the bed after taking her boots off.

"I put money on blue," Debora spoke up.

Wash chuckled, "Figures, he'd find something to get a pool going. You can stay Debora, if you want," her way of accepting Debora's apology.

"I'd like that," she moved out of the way of the doctor and nurse Ogawa as they prepped to do a C-section.

Darkness had just descended on the forest; the trees appearing taller and cries of night predators making it a daunting place. Malcolm didn't like any better than last time he was stuck with this group overnight. Knowing they were a short distance from the security of the perimeter fence caused him not dwell too long on the nycoraptor rustling in the bushes not far away. While the troops got into position, he was the designated holder of the communicator they used to talk to the future with.

With a burst of static, "General Caldwell to Commander Taylor, do you read?"

"Taylor here," he took the small device as Malcolm made adjustments to the control box.

"Do you read Terra Nova?"

"I hear you fine, General," Taylor spoke again.

"Nathaniel, good to hear you survived the invasion. Hope Plaza got destroyed. Looks like a semi-atomic bomb. Do you know a Mira?"

"She's from the Congo. A warrior princess of the ancient Zulu's. I know her."

"She wants to come through the portal with her daughter. Said you'd let her, some sort of agreement with Lieutenant Washington."

"How many are coming with her?"

"Just her and her daughter for now. She said more of her people may come in the future."

"General, how did you get another terminus operating so fast?" Taylor hoped for more time.

"The original terminus could be fixed. It was dislodged, but intact, just fell off its mooring and settled a few hundred feet down. Hope Plaza is a massive smoking radioactive hole we'll never be able to repair, so moved the terminus to a secure base away from the public. Mira filled us in on the Phoenix Group and your son's involvement. She named her employers and they have disappeared. She thinks they may have been at Hope Plaza when it blew. This incident has sparked World War Five, Nathaniel. I don't know what's going to happen on this end. We have fighting on all Continents and I hate to say this, but your son is leading an envision army. He has one goal; get his hands on this terminus. He is fighting with the RussoChinee and South American forces. Africa invaded India and we're helping the Indians and Australia got Chile invading New Zealand and the West Pac and Eurozone are battling in East Euro. Whole things a mess. Sure could use you and Washington here."

"And you think Lucas started it?"

"I know he did. He went public with his seven year journey to the past. Told of riches for everyone. We have protest groups here on the home land. He's promised the winner of the war a way to become rich. Mira said she worked with Lucas at Terra Nova and came through the same time, just a different spot. She said after being here, she'd rather have a slasher kill her than spend another day in 2150."

"What's the status of resuming pilgrimages?"

"We don't have the resources to spare. We'll do what we can to get you supplies, but no promises. Do you think the portal goes both ways now?"

"Hold on while I consult Malcolm Wallace," he held the radio down, "Well?"

Malcolm looked at the regulator, "Only one way to know for sure, send someone."

"Shannon, want to go again?"

"No, I'll pass this time, don't have an appropriate house warming gift."

"I think they are on our side. I'll go," the Commander volunteered.

"No, you can't, I don't trust them after Fillbrick. If anything were to happen to you, Wash would skin us all one by one," Jim Shannon was beginning to think he would have to sacrifice himself again and run the risk of getting arrested.

"I'll go, Sir," Mark Reynolds stepped up.

"No Mark, Maddy would never forgive me if anything happened to you, I'll go," Shannon volunteered.

Taylor spoke into the comm, "General, we are going to send someone through to see if it works. Hand the person the comm so we know he made it okay," Taylor gave Reynolds the go head nod while physically holding Shannon back with a hand on his arm.

With a smile and wave to the troops, Mark walked to the future. They waited breathlessly for his voice, "Sir, I'm here," a collective discharge of held air was heard as everyone could breathe again.

"What's the situation, Reynolds?"

"I'm in a hangar. There are lots of soldiers here, some have guns pointed at me, but I think they are ours, Sir. Mira and her daughter are here alone. The air is putrid, even in this building, can I come home now?"

"Send Mira and her daughter through first one at a time starting with the girl."

"Yes Sir," Mark handed the open mic back to the General.

Soon a girl about seven or eight came into view and started choking. Malcolm placed the portable breather over her nose. No sooner than he had it on and Mira stepped through, eyes searching for her daughter. Seeing her unharmed, she turned her attention to Taylor, "Taylor."

"Mira," their standard greeting.

Reynolds stepped back through and took a deep breath, "Fresh air, I like it," he held a plexi out to the Commander.

"Your soldier get home, Nathaniel?" the General questioned.

"He did. What's on the plexi?"

"Everything that's going on here. Can this portal open at will now?"

Another look to Malcolm, who took the radio, "General, Malcolm Wallace here. Lucas has made improvements to this unit. I believe it can open at will and got both ways now. He will stop at nothing to get back here. If he does, we will die," he handed the unit back.

"We'll be in contact, General."

"Good luck Commander," the portal wavered then went dark.

The Command Center was brightly lit when the Commander and Shannon escorted Mira and her daughter inside to ask a few questions. "Commander," the cheery voice of Thomas Boylan came from Wash's chair, "Mira, you're back," he stood.

"Boylan," her only greeting as he took in her daughter.

"Bring your merry band of bandits with you or just her?" Boylan's hand flipped in the girls direction.

"Her for now."

"Where's my wife, Boylan?" Taylor looked around for her.

"She said you'd handsomely reward me for doing her job while she had your spawn," he laughed as Taylor and Jim Shannon made a jerk towards the door, "Don't leave me here. I have a night job you know."

"Reilly, report the Command Center," Taylor barked an order into his radio.

Stalking into the Clinic with a small entourage that consisted of Jim Shannon, Mark Reynolds, Mira, her daughter and Boylan, Taylor looked for his wife.

"Over here, Commander," he saw Debora Tate sitting beside his wife. The group moved as one until they ringed the bed.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband. A noticeable flatter Alicia was holding a tiny bundle, "I see you made it Mira," she surrendered her bundle to his father who after a cursory look at her flat stomach carefully took the baby. The shifting from one person to another woke him and he opened bright blue eyes and tried to focus on his father. Nathaniel held him so the others could see.

"I'll be by to collect my winnings, Boylan," Debora was smiling.

At Taylor's questioning stare, "We all knew it was a boy, so eye color was next," Boylan moved so Mira could look at him.

"Looks like you, Taylor. Show him to my daughter."

He held the boy down so the girl could see him. She pressed to her mother, "What's your name?" Taylor asked her.

When she didn't answer, her mother shook her shoulder, "Answer"

"Mariah," she said shyly, then, "What's the baby's name?"

Jim Shannon pushed in and took the baby like a pro while Nathaniel leaned over and gave his wife a gentle kiss, lips barely brushing hers. "You really want to hang that name on him?"

"I do," she hadn't told anyone what they decided on, "Tell them what his name is."

Taking his son back, he smiled and kissed his forehead, "Welcome to Terra Nova, Nathaniel Washington Taylor," he heard clapping at the name, "We'll shorten his to Thaniel until he fights me for rights to the full name."

"Shannon, take Mira and her daughter to one of the finished new units we made for the eleventh, would you, please," Nathaniel pulled a chair by the bed still holding onto his son. They took that as a sign to give the new parent's time alone, and soon a white curtain separated them in the makeshift maternity ward from other patients.

"I have to stay tonight, but you go home and rest. Our son won't be letting either of us get through a night for quite a while," Alicia enjoyed watching him softly smiling down at the baby in his arms a finger trying to get the baby to grasp.

"Have you eaten?" his gaze reverted to her while she was watching him interact with their baby.

"Not hungry, just sleepy," she watched as her husband placed the baby in the incubator by her bed. Leaning over he kissed her long and deep, tongue slipping to stroke with hers for a short time before pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking softly. Feeling her relax, he let go.

"I'll be back," he slipped out as she drifted off.

"Heard you had a son today, congratulations Sir," Reilly volunteered to monitor the screenswhile Taylor went home and grabbed some food, and a quick shower followed with clean clothes. Returning, he placed his armor on its hook and weapons in the armory closet, except his sidearm and boot knife.

"He's a good looking kid. Make a good soldier someday. Put a guard on this room all night. I still don't trust Mira or what she may be up to, so monitor her movements and don't let her near any sensitive areas. Get your replacements lined up, dismissed Corporal," he waited until her replacement showed up and with Reilly on night call, he headed back to the clinic.

The clinic was on night lighting, in deference to sleeping patients he stealthily snuck to his wife's side. A dim light illuminated the baby so if mother woke she could see him without getting up. Her sleeping form was in the shadows and he had to lean over to see that she was fast asleep. He sank into the chair keying the plexi Reynolds brought back. A couple hours passed as he absorbed news and the war effort. A cry caused him to start and mother roll over. Setting down his pad and picking up his boy, placed him on his mother who had opened her nursing gown and raised the bed to a semi reclining position. "That garment is not sexy," but he enjoyed the full milk jug, as his son did for different reasons, "He's going to be a breast man, like me."

"You spread your preferences around very nicely. I think that's why he came today. I was daydreaming at the monitor and remembering the events that led up to our first night together. You had just got to the good part when he took exception," she patted the baby on his diaper.

"The good part started when you walked up to me," one of his favorite memories.

"Not from my viewpoint. When you put your mouth on my, you know, was my favorite starting point."

"You mean I did nothing for you when I played where our son gets to now?" he was smiling.

"It was all my favorite, the first, second and third time. I want you now."

He looked around, "Here?"

"We're alone now, and I won't waste any more breath telling you to sleep in our bed alone and don't want you with a crick in your neck from the chair. We'll make do, but the price for sharing my bed is you have to do what I say. And my hormones say, we do it here tonight," she shifted the baby to her other breast leaving the first uncovered for his viewing and by his non-wavering stare at her chest, she knew she had won.

"Where was I when you got interrupted?" he started taking his boots off.

"You had just started making me cum with your tongue the first time. I was remembering how good it felt, how I didn't last and wanted you inside me, like I do now."

"I didn't last any longer than you the first time. It had been way too long for both of us," he took his pistol from its holster and slipped it under his wife's pillow before shedding the belt, pants and socks, "No way I'm removing these," he adjusted himself outside the material, a nightly ritual his wife loved watching. Alicia was rubbing their son's back until he burped. "You belch as good as me boy," Nathaniel took him back to his bed, "it's an important trait in a soldier, boy soldier's that is," he corrected. Turning back to the narrow bed he grinned and took the panties dangling from a finger. Hiding them under his pants he replaced her mound with a hand, thumb finding her core and he watched her as he brought her to climax, her quickened breathing and soft calling his name. She was at his mercy and dominance. Who would have thought this tough, independent woman could make such sounds and they were for him alone. "We don't have to. I can wait," he didn't want to hurt her.

"I need you," a grab to his hand and held it in place so he could feel her throbbing.

Carefully he moved on top, pulled his member out of his briefs and found her opening. Holding himself off her stomach with his arms, he slowly entered, looking for distress. The blanked slipped onto the floor where they left it. Moving as quietly as possible, he picked up the pace, but controlled the movement. If at home he would have pounded harder and faster. Not with others in the same building, even if they were drugged and it was after midnight. Now it was her turn to watch him as he held himself aloft. His breathing quickened and became shallow. With a grunt, he came; holding still emptied himself concentrating on being quiet. Pulling out, he used her gown to wipe himself off then tucked it between her legs to catch leakage. Leaning down, he snagged the blanket and covered them. Hugging the edge, he turned her to spoon.

"I hope we didn't wake anyone," he pulled her cotton gown off a smooth shoulder massaging it with his bearded cheek and lips.

"You and your image. We can't kiss in public or hold hands or do anything normal couples do," his lips and sucking made the pain making love to him worth it.

"I told you I would always make it up to you in private, just like we did," he pulled her gown into place and wrapped a protective arm around her breast.

Exchanging, "I love you," they drifted off.

Elizabeth Shannon quietly entered the clinic. She was early, but wanted to check Wash over one more time before releasing her and wasn't sure when the Lieutenant normally woke. She paused, smiled and shook her head at the sight. They were lying, facing each other and the Commanders protective arm held her to him, even in sleep. Without waking them, she turned on the monitor and it danced to life above the sleeping couple. She looked at milk output: good, incision: healing fast, both inside and out, uterus: semen in the uterus and vagina. "Fastest work I've ever seen," she spoke out loud and noticed the Commander was looking at her.

"Good morning. Good news, tonight you can sleep in your own bed." She watched as he closed his eyes, flexed the arm around his wife and went back to sleep.

Thaniel's cries woke both parents a couple hours later. While Alicia raised the bed to a sitting position, Nathaniel changed his boy and passed him off. "You've been cleared to leave. Dr. Shannon was here earlier," he dressed and picked up his plexi. Sitting, he flicked it back on until she finished. Taking his son, he left to find food for them. "Shannon," he greeted the sheriff as he vacated the balcony upon seeing Taylor walk to the market. Handing a couple terra's, "Wash is coming. Mind bringing a couple plates of food," he looked for a good spot to set the baby.

Returning with two plates, Jim set them down while Maddy followed with coffee, "Can I hold him, Commander?"

"Should be having one of your own," he handed him off.

"She's got plenty of time, don't give her any ideas," Shannon watched his grown daughter sit and hold him. "Hey, Wash, how you feeling?" he watched her sit and pull a plate to herself.

"Like I had a baby," she watched Maddy engrossed in watching her son, "You know Maddy, we are going to need a babysitter from time to time. You want to help?"

"I'd love to," she smiled at her father who returned it.

"Good move, Wash. Taking care of yours, and she won't be in a hurry to have one of her own," he approved.

"There's a lot of info on this," Taylor indicated the pad lying on the table, "Wash and I are going to read and sort what can go public. You might as well read it all if you're going to be part of my team. It's going to take several days to get caught up, which is good. Wash needs the rest. I'm going to be home with her so you're in charge. Give you a taste of command. We'll start debriefing each other about three every afternoon," looking around until he spotted a soldier and he let out a shrill whistle causing his son to start crying. When the young private looked, he motioned and the young man trotted up.

"Sir," he stood at attention.

"Run up to the Command Center and grab a couple plexi's from the cabinet, private."

"Yes Sir," he took off at a run.

Meanwhile Wash took her crying son and scowled at her husband, trying to comfort the baby, muttering, "He's going to have permanent hearing loss."

Transferring data, he told Shannon to keep that pad secure and took his family home.

To Be Continued, but it will take time as I have other projects to work on.


End file.
